Deanna Mustard
Deanna Mustard is an America voice actress. She provides the voice of both Daisy and Baby Daisy. She began voicing Daisy in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Deanna Mustard would then continue voicing Daisy in all games that released since with one minor exception. History Deanna Mustard was born on November 26, 1980. Her first job was working for her grandparents doing errands, such as answering the office telephone or doing paperwork. She showed a passion for choir and theater at an early age and kept herself busy with extra-curricular activities such as dance. After she graduated from the Cornish College of Arts in 2003, she worked with an agent in Seattle to audition for the role of a young golf enthusiast. She didn't get the part, but she was contacted by Nintendo to provide the voice of Princess Daisy in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and subsequent games. When she is not doing any acting, she works as a barista. She has a son named Miles Mustard who she gave birth to on October 16, 2008. As Princess Daisy In order to capture the hyperactivity of Sarasaland's princess, Deanna uses a 'special hook' to get into her voice whilst recording. She also 'tends to get a little physical' inside the sound booth. She would describe Daisy as being more outspoken than other Mario characters such as Peach and she notes Daisy's appearance in the Mario Strikers series as a highlight in her acting career. She also noticed that Daisy has a quite big fan-base and that we may see more of her in the future. The following is a list of Mario games in which Deanna Mustard has voiced a character. Other works * Death and a Salesman (2007) as Michele * Transparent (2015) as the characters Pearl and Holly. * My Good Man's Gone (2015) as Twyla Sherman. * Abundance (2016) as Deanna. * KISSES (2016) as Dana. * I Am That as Pammy. Videos This is a demonstration of Mustard's vocal work as Princess Daisy and Baby Daisy. Listen to more on the pages Daisy's Voice Clips and Baby Daisy's Voice Clips. Wii - Mario & Sonic Olympic Winter Games - Daisy Voice Mario Party 8 Daisy Voice (New Video) Mario Kart Wii Voices- Baby Daisy Trivia * While Mario Party 5 was released after Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Deanna Mustard did not voice Daisy in this game. This is because Jen Taylor voiced Daisy in Mario Party 3, and the voice-clips in Mario Party 3 were reused for Mario Party 4 and Mario Party 5. References Official Instagram: @deannamustard • Instagram photos and videos Official Twitter: deanna mustard (@deannamustard) | Twitter Official Flickr: deannamustard | Flickr Deanna Mustard's IMDB bio: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1550885/ The Interview: Talk:Deanna Mustard - Super Mario Wiki, the Mario encyclopedia Category:Baby Daisy Category:Daisy's Voice Actresses Category:Mario Party Category:Real People Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Tennis Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Navigation Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Super Sluggers Category:Mario Baseball